My Destiel Drabbles
by SarahAnn1901
Summary: Collection of mini stories that revolve around Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions**

**Summary: Dean, after realizing his love for his best friend wasn't going to go away, decides to tell him.**

**a/n: So I wrote this in a fit of passion. Well, it started out that way. It was the middle of the night when I wrote this. This is un beta'd so all the mistakes are mine. **

* * *

**Dean:** Hey Cas... I'm not- I'm not very good with words, or feelings. But... Cas, you're my best friend. You've always been my best friend. You've been there for me, you make me smile and laugh. You really... when I'm around you I feel... good. You make me happy. I've never really had much of a home, but.. they say that home is where the heart is. And Cas, when I'm with you I feel... at home. I know this is all really cheesy, but bare with me here. Cas, i don't know if you know this but you've pulled me out of some the darkest times in my life, you've been there for me and I don't think you know how much I appreciate it. Appreciate you. I... Cas, I know I've never showed it before... but I've been thinking about this for a while and... Cas, you're- you're amazing. You're smart and funny and ... gorgeous. Cas, what I'm trying to say is... I... I like you. I've liked you for a while and... it's weird. I've never felt like this about anyone before. You make my- my chest feel tight and when I look in your eyes I can barely breathe. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I just ruined everything and you probably don't feel the same way. I should... I should stop. I just... can we pretend that this didn't just happen and that I never said anything? I mean, I break everything I touch why should this be any different? I'm sorry Cas. I just told you that I loved you and...

Dean looked up from the keyboard and looked over everything he just typed. He sighed, highlighted everything and clicked delete. He typed in a new message and sent it.

**Dean:** Hey, Cas. What's up?

**Castiel:** Nothing much. Just thinking.

**Dean:** Oh really? Anything interesting?

Dean leaned back in his chair and waited while the_ 'Castiel is typing...'_ icon flashed across the chat screen. He ended up waiting for a while, until finally Castiel's message appeared on screen.

**Castiel:** Well, if you must know... I was thinking about you. Dean, we have been best friends for years. I think that after all this time I should admit something to you. Dean, I love you. I've never told you before because I was always afraid you wouldn't like it. I've never... I've never really trusted anyone before as much as I trust you. That's why I'm telling you this. I know a love confession is something that should be voiced in person... but I couldn't bring myself to face you as I told you this. But I had to tell you because every time I saw your face I would feel guilt for keeping my feelings a secret. I truly am sorry for not telling you before... But I am now. I love you Dean and I will completely understand if you do not wish to speak with me again. Thank you for everything Dean. I mean it.

Dean was shocked. He never would've thought Castiel liked him back. He reread the message again. Finally, Dean leant forward to type (and send) his reply.

**Dean:** Cas... you have no idea how much you mean to me. I... I love you too, Cas. I have for a long time. Damn, I had this whole speech about telling you that I loved you and I chickened out at the last minute. I should've told you earlier too. Sorry for that.

**Castiel:** You... you really feel that way?

Dean laughed.

**Dean:** Yeah Cas. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?

**Castiel:** I don't know?

Dean laughed again.

**Castiel:** Dean... what does this mean for us?

**Dean:** I don't know, Cas. But it opens up a whole new world of possibilities.

* * *

**a/n: Tell me if you liked it or maybe want a part two. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Fallen

Dean always loved hunting. It was his favorite thing to do. The thrill and adrenaline rush were more than enough to make his day. Dean and Sam were on their yearly hunting trip. Dean had just spotted a beautiful buck and was sneaking up behind a tree to get a clear shot when he tripped and the deer took off.

"Son of a bitch!"

He couldn't believe his luck. The first deer he'd seen in hours and he had to go and scare it away. He stood up and dusted himself off. Wondering whatever it was that he tripped over, he turned around. That's when he saw the body. It was partially covered by leaves. There was a large rock nearby that was covered in blood.

"SHIT!" Dean nearly screamed and fell back down. "SAM!" Knowing that his brother was near by he did the only thing he could do, yell for help.

"Dean?!" Sam was running. "Dean, where are you?"

"Over here!" Dean had to struggle from puking as Sam rushed towards him. He was a detective and saw dead bodies all the time, but every once in a while one will get to him.

"Dean, are you—" Sam started to say but he cut off quickly once he saw the corpse lying in front of his brother. "Holy shit!"

"You're telling me, I tripped over the poor bastard. Help me up will ya?" Going into cop-mode, he held out his hand. Sam took it, hauling him to his feet then quickly turning away to throw up behind a nearby tree.

"Stop being a pussy and help me out here."

"It's a corpse, Dean! I don't know how you do this." Sam stood next to him while Dean surveyed the body.

"It's definitely not easy, I can tell you that much." Grumbled Dean as he pulled out a spare glove from his jacket pocket, the one he keeps there for emergencies. He slapped on the glove and went to check for an ID. The moment his hand touched the body there was a bright flash.

* * *

The light faded and suddenly Dean was in a dark room. It was dingy and damp.

"What the hell? Sam?!" Dean turned around to look for Sam and went rigid when he saw a figure in the corner that was most definitely not his brother. It was sitting in the fetal position, facing away from him. There were two bloody wings protruding from its back. Although they were covered in filth and blood, they were the most beautiful things Dean had ever seen in his life.

"Just get it over with." Said a small, broken voice.

"Excuse me?" Dean was confused, get what over with?

"Just do it." The figure tensed, the voice sounding male. Whatever this person was, it was a guy, Dean realized.

"Do what?" He was getting aggravated. What did this guy want him to do?

"Just do it! Just take them away!" The man (or whatever he was) turned around with a look of hate mixed with fear on his face. Dean couldn't place it but he knew this guy from somewhere. The fear/hate faded and was replaced by a look of awe and confusion. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dean. I'm not gonna hurt you… I promise." Dean put up his hands in an attempt to show he's harmless. Suddenly, it hit him, the man's an angel. But angels weren't real… they were just a bedtime story his mom told him to make him feel better. Right?

"I… You're not one of them." The man (angel?) shakily got to his feet. "What are you?"

"What am I? I'm..." Dean looked at the winged man and sighed. "I'm human."

The man gave Dean a thoughtful look, then moved to walk towards him. He started to fall, so he reached out for Dean to steady himself. That's when Dean realized… this guy was the corpse… As the man fell onto him, there was another bright flash of light and the world was suddenly swept out from under them.

* * *

Dean was lying down on the forest floor when he opened his eyes. He felt a slight burn on his shoulder where the man fell on him earlier.

"Dean?" Sam was shaking him. "Dean, are you okay?!"

He shoved Sam off of him, just as he heard a loud gasp of air. They both turned to look at the man that was now sitting straight up and clearly in shock. Dean placed his hand on the man's shoulder and he jumped. Dean took his hand back quickly.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The man stared at him. Dean looked behind him and his face fell a little when he expected to see wings but didn't.

"I know…" The man was calming down somewhat and Dean realized he never got his name. And as if he could read his mind he looked Dean in the eye and said,

"My name is Castiel."


End file.
